Don't wanna fall in love
by Millie joe Armstrong
Summary: (Green day fanfic) Mike and Billie joe have been best friends since the fifth grade mike has always been there for his friend out of loyalty or out of love? Mike doesn't know which one. Tré and his friend Emily discover their feelings for the first time. Rated M for abuse
1. Burittos, bruises and bad horror movies

A/N: okay hi this is a collab fic me and my friend Emily are writing this first chapter is my writing and I'd love it if you reviewed thanks bye. Disclaimer: I do not own Green day :(

* * *

Billie Joe's P.o.v

I look up at the couch and see mike he smiles at me, something about his smile sends a happy sensation through me.

I take my gaze away from Mike and look at Tré, he smiles that crazy smile that can make any maniac shake with fear.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asks.

"It's comfortable," I say lying on my back.

I wish we could have this moment forever, before Tré and Mike have to go home and I have to go to bed, only to wake up the next day to go to school.

I sigh as Tré gets up, is he leaving already?

Tré walks towards me and grabs my ankle!

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yell, as mike grabs my other ankle.

They drag me around the floor laughing manically.

"Stop!...stop" I laugh "stop you big freaks!"

"You hear that Tré? He called us freaks." mike says.

"You know what that means mike!" Tré says dropping my leg to the ground, mike drops my other leg.

Tré pins me to the floor, whilst mike starts to tickle me.

"NO! ... No stop... I'm sorry ... Ahhhhah" I laugh.

After about 10 minutes of them tickling me, Mike lifts me up and slings me over his shoulders bent around his neck.

"Put me down!" I yell.

"You're so bossy Bil," Mike says, swinging me around but maintains a tight grip so I won't fly off his shoulders and bust my butt.

My mom walks out of the kitchen at that precise moment.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asks staring wide eyed at me on mikes shoulders.

Mike stands me up properly and then looks at my mom embarrassedly.

"Honestly mom I have no idea what they were doing." I say looking at mike and Tré.

"Well... Anyway, Tré your mom called you have to go home," mom says "and you two dinners ready" she adds looking at me and mike.

"See ya Tré," I say as he leaves.

Me and mike go into the dining room and sit at the table.

"Billie joe I have to go to work now sweetie," she says kissing my forehead and leaving "bye boys,"

"Bye mom" I say.

"Bye Ollie," mike says.

"Go to bed at eleven oh and Mike your mom said to go home at ten," mom instructs.

"Okay mom," I sigh.

Mom walks out the door and me and Mike bust into fits of laughter.

"Did you see your mom's face?" Mike giggles.

"It was hard not to she was like...what the fuck?" I laugh.

"I know right," Mike chuckles, we begin to eat our burritos.

"Do you wanna practise?" I ask, stuffing the burrito into my mouth.

"Nah, let's smoke," Mike says.

"I like you're idea better than mine," I say, smiling showing food through my wonky teeth.

"Of course you do, how do you roll them perfectly no matter where you are? You could be in the janitors closet or up a tree or getting a blow jo-" Mike stops mid sentence when we look up at the man stood in the kitchen.

"...um hi," I start.

"Save it bitch!" Richard says.

I quickly look downwards at my burritos.

"What the hell is you're problem?" Mike yells.

"Scuse me," Richard slurs

"I said, what is your problem? Why are you always such a dick too Billie joe?" Mike yells his face reddening.

Mike's p.o.v

I'm sick of this disgusting creature constantly hurting the one who I'm in love with.

"You wanna talk to me like that! I live here you don't I can kick you out of my Fucking house if I want!" he yells.

"Billie joe has lived here longer he Should kick you out!" I say sarcastically.

"Shut up before I ring your neck!" Richard slurs angrily.

"Why do you call him pathetic because the only pathetic one I see around here is you!" I yell.

"Shut up boy before I kill you" he yells.

"I'm not afraid of you, the man who talks smack to 16 year olds to look tough!" I say looking at his cold dead looking eyes.

"I'm going to the bar!" Richard screams, slapping Billie hard on the face as he leaves the kitchen.

"I really hate that guy!" I say slumping down on the dining chair.

"Ditto," Billie whines, rubbing his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I ask, he nods but the tears falling from his eyes convince me otherwise.

I open my arms to hug him and he cuddles into me.

"It's okay Mikey's here" I whisper rubbing his hair.

"Mike?" Billie says.

"What Beej?"

"thanks," he whispers.

"No problem, you want to come and watch a movie in the living room?" I ask.

Billie nods tears sliding down his eyes, I wipe his eyes and walk with him into the living room.

Billie switches the tv on to some horror film and lies next to me resting his head on my legs.


	2. Bad dreams and confusing thoughts

**A/N: This is also written by me. Please read and review love milshyxx**

* * *

**Mike's p.o.v**

"Billie?" I whisper.

I look down at Billie joe and smile as he breathes heavily in his sleep. I gently pick him up, carry him to his shit hole of a room, ever so carefully I place him into his bed and tuck him in.

I get this sudden urge to kiss his forehead. I ignore it and exit Billie Joe's house.

Why had I got the urge to kiss Billie joe? I'm straight, at least I think I'm straight. Billie joe is straight right? Yeah I'm sure he is he'd never love a guy! I can't be gay... Or maybe I'm not gay maybe I just have a crush, a crush on my best friend.

**Billie Joe's P.O.V**

* constant pain and screaming until finally Richard shoves the screwdriver up my asshole causing me to cry out screaming for my mom and for mike. "Wake up billie!" richard says eerily "wake up"*

I awake sweaty and panicking looking up at my mother.

"Are you okay? You started screaming just as I locked the front door?" mom asks hugging me tightly.

"No mom I'm not okay because you're constricting my bones," I say, my mother releases me and I pant for air.

"Did you have a panic attack?" Mom asks her eyes widen slightly.

"No no just a nightmare," I reply.

"oh Billie joe it's okay it was just a dream nothing here can hurt you," she says.

That's what you think.

"what's going on in this shit pile? A party?" Richard growls menacingly, from the corridor.

"Go to bed rick I'll be in there in a second," mom instructs, Richard left.

"You okay to go back to sleep Hun its a school night?" she says soothingly.

"uh huh, night mom," I say rubbing my tired eyes.

**Ollie's P.o.v**

"Uh huh, night mom," Billie squeaks rubbing his eyes.

Something about him rubbing his eyes shoots me back to when he was 3 years old and scared of the monsters under his new big boy bed.

I smile at the memory and kiss my sons forehead.

"Good night Billie joe," I say quietly closing his door.

Thank god Billie isn't afraid of the monsters under his bed anymore I would have been there half the night calming him down.

I walk down the corridor and kiss my husband, his breath tastes of alcohol, no difference there then.

**Mike's p.o.v**

I can't keep Billie out of my mind, his beautiful Green eyes and his sexy hair! ... Sexy? Oh god did I just call him sexy? What's wrong with me he's my best friend!? Maybe I have a crush on my best friend is that so bad?

He's beautiful after all. I do have a crush on him!


	3. Sleep talking and Boners

A/N: This is getting sort of repetitive, I wrote this chapter and I don't own green day. Please RnR love Millie xoxo

* * *

**Tré's P.o.v**

Lazily I roll over the bed and onto the floor gathering whatever clothing I could find and pulling it onto my body.

I attempt to tidy up my green hair and tiredly apply eyeliner onto my lids.

I look at my phone, 1 new message from Emily.

It read.

Hey bub,

Walking to school today?

Emmi xx

I text back.

Hey there bunny,

How's it going? And yes, yes I am walking with you.

I slide my phone into my pocket and continue getting ready.

At around half past seven I hear a knock on the door.

"Mom get the door!" I yell.

"Okay, honey I'll get it," mom shouts.

I pull on my converse just as someone skips towards my room.

"Hey bub!" Emily smiles.

"Hai bunny!"

Emily smiles "still calling me bunny eh?"

"Yup!" I shriek, Emily laughs and walks towards my bedroom door.

I get up off of my unmade bed and follow her.

We walk down the corridor and out of my house.

After about 10 minutes of walking and mindless chit chat we get to Pinole valley high.

Mike and Billie joe walk over both of them look pretty rough.

"You guys look rough," Emily says, how does she do that?

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Mike says.

"I kept having weird ass dreams," Billie says, rubbing his eyes, he does that when he's tired.

"You can sleep in physics," I say looking at Billie's timetable.

"I know, I know" Bill"I can get some sleep in geography all we're doing is learning about maps!" Mike says.

* * *

**Billie's P.o.v**

I rub my eyes and yawn loudly causing Mike to sympathetically place his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry baby," he whispers, he then blushes ridiculously bright red.

"Baby?" I ask quietly.

"I meant Billie," he says.

"Oh," I reply, I kinda liked him calling me baby, I felt special.

"Unless you want me to call you baby?" he whispers.

"Do you want me to want you to call me baby?" I smirk.

"Do you want me to want you to want me to call you baby?" he says.

"Do you want me to want you to want me to want you to call me baby?" I ask, he stares at me confused, I got him now.

"So do you want me to call you it or not?" he asks.

"it depends... Why are you calling me it?" I ask.

Mike looks away.

"No reason," he mumbles shyly.

I smirk, as Mr. Weatherby walks into our home room.

"Why do you look so smug Mr. Armstrong?" he asks resting his hands on my desk.

I blink, I've never been good at bullshitting on the spot, but if you give me a couple joints I'll bullshit you all the way to china and back.

"Um, I um... I" I stammer.

"Go on, entertain us" he says "tell us all why you're smiling like an idiot," he adds.

I never really liked people staring at me while I attempt to make something up it makes me panic.

"Um... Oh you see I was talking to mike about the gig at Gilman that I got us," I say flatly.

"I see," he says walking away, I sigh in relief just as the bell drones.

I slowly and quite drowsily make my way to physics.

I take my seat at the back and close my eyes.

* a hand reaches towards me and drags me into my room.

"Stop, please," I whimper.

Richard slams the belt down onto my soft flesh, I cry out in pain. Richard scrubs my face hard into the carpeted floor of my room, he continues scrubbing so hard my nose bleeds. I sniff and start crying, please stop I think to myself. Please stop.*

I wake up as Tré starts tapping on the table I turn to face him.

"Dude, you were sleep talking," Tré says.

"Shit what was I saying and was I loud?" I ask.

"You were saying please stop over and over and you were about as loud as you are now," Tré says.

"Oh shit," I whisper.

I yawn, oh fuck I'm still tired.

"Are you still sleepy?" he asks.

I nod and rub my eyes.

**Tré's P.o.v**

Billie rubs his eyes sleepily, and yawns loudly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Armstrong am I not entertaining you," Mr Bixon says.

"um ... I" he stammers he just has the worst luck with teachers.

"Never mind, just try and pay attention a bit more," he says.

He nods and rubs his eyes, he must have a habit of doing that when he's tired, because he's done that a lot today.

**Mike's P.o.v**

I yawn as mr bromley talks nonsense about maps.

I slowly close my eyes, I'm not one to sleep in lessons but boy do I need it.

*Billie looks at me and smiles his wonky smile.

"I've always loved you" he says to me.

"I've always loved you too" I reply happily.

Billie joe slowly leans in and kisses me.*

My eyes snap open, did I really just dream that? Weirdly enough I enjoyed that dream.

I look down at my tightening jeans, i must have enjoyed it a little too much.

Think turnoffs mike quick, okay baseball... Billie playing baseball and we slide into second. No no definitely not.

Sandwiches, cheese sandwiches and ham sandwiches, Billie joe mike dirnt and a bed sheet sandwiches.

Ahh no!

Water, there we go nothing sexually frustrating about water.

That's good.

The blood is rushing away from my pants.

Billie joe's eyes are so mesmerising , Deep emerald green and laced with his emotions.

God dammit stop thinking about him.

Him and his beautiful eyes gorgeous hair and kissable lips, kissable?

Oh god I have more than a crush on my best friend I'm in love with him.


	4. Ditchin' and Smokin'

**A/N: this chapter was written by me I don't own green day read and review please**

* * *

**Tré's P.o.v**

I never realised how attractive Billie joe is, his matt black hair consistently annoying him, he used to have long curly hair but he cut it because it kept pissing him off, no matter what he does with his hair it never goes right.

His deep emerald eyes always showing his true emotions, right now he's more than just tired his eyes look sorrowful and almost fearful.

I hope he's okay.

The bell for trigonometry class drones.

"Come on you, we have trig class now" I say grabbing Beej's arm.

"Incorrect, I'm going to sleep, you're going to trigonometry" he yawns.

"Oh whatever," I say as we walk to our class.

Mike taps us on our shoulders, he's stood with Emily.

"Hey guys," mike says.

"I have a better idea than going to trigonometry and whatever the fuck you guys have now," Beej says.

"Social studies," the say in unison , they go to the smart people classes me and Beej are in the stupid people classes because I am stupid and bj just doesn't care enough to keep up with school.

"Right, anyway how about we skip?" Billie says.

"I'm in," I say.

"Me too," Emily agrees.

"Well what about you mr. Pritchard?" Billie says.

"What if we get caught?" he asks.

"We won't," Billie says confidently.

"Fine, I'm in," he says sounding unconvinced.

**Billie's P.o.v**

Oh god, am I really going to tell them this? This is probably going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

We jumped into my beat up ford and drive out the gates and under the oak tree were we like to hang out.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," I say nervously.

"Shoot," Tré smiles.

"Okay... Well um ... Ah fuck this is hard," I say.

"Take your time, you aren't being rushed into anything," Emily smiles, she is so nice I like her.

"Okay well I'm ... I'm bisexual," I mumble shyly.

**Mike's P.o.v**

"Okay well... I'm bisexual"

I stare at him silently.

"Fine by me," Tré smirks.

"I don't feel any different about you," Emily smiles.

They all look at me.

"I like you no matter what you're my best friend," I say happily.

Billie likes boys, and girls... But billie likes boys, still he'll never like me.

He's better than me in every way, he's louder, funnier, better at sport, better at singing and a tiny bit more popular.

Why would someone like him want someone like me?

**Emily's P.o.v**

Mike stares blankly at the tree.

"Mike? Mikey? Earth to Pluto," I say waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Where's Billie?" he asks.

"Billie and Tré went over there, Billie needed a piss and Tré is rolling joints not as good Billie Joe's rolling apparently," I reply.

"You're really against that stuff aren't you," Mike says.

"Yep, Mikey you've known me since I was 7 even longer them you've known Sir pissalot over there," I say.

"Yeah Billie does piss a lot doesn't he," mike smirks.

"A lot would be an understatement," I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Beej asks.

I turn to look at him.

"That your zipper is down," I smirk.

"Oh, shit" he says pulling his zip up.

"It wasn't bothering anyone," Tré smirks.

"Oh shut up you horny little boy," Billie smirks slapping Tré.

"Just because you're 17 in 3 months," Tré says "and so are you," Tré says smiling at me.

I smile, he's so sweet.

"Yeah but I'm older than Billie," I say smirking.

"Yeah okay whatever, let's smoke" Billie says looking at the joints Tré rolled.

**Billie's P.o.v**

"What the fuck is that?" I say looking at the badly wrapped joints.

"A joint?" Mike asks.

I sigh and re-roll the joints.

"That is a joint," I say lighting it up and handing it to mike.

"Perfectionist much?" Tré says bitterly.

"Just because I roll em better," I smirk.

"Well we all know that!" Mike says.

I light up the other two and pass one to Tré.

"Y'a know Emily you don't know what you're missing this stuff is pure bliss," I smile taking a puff of heaven.

"Well I think I'd rather not know," Emily says sourly.

Mike throws his joint to the ground and steps on it.

"What a fucking waste," Tré says.

"I don't want Emily to be the only not high person," he says.

"Oh I get it you fancy her!" I giggle.

Tré giggles with me.

We look at each other and instantly know what the other is thinking.

"Mike and Emily sitting in a tree F-u-c-k-I-n-g. First base, second base, third base BABY" we sing simultaneously.

We burst into fits of laughter.

"Jokes on you that didn't rhyme," Emily says.

"It doesn't matter we're to awesome and you two are too lovesick to care about rhyming," Tré says causing me to erupt into giggles.

"I love you Emily, I love you too Mike! Mwah Mwah Mwah." I giggle.

"Shut up!" Mike says.

**Mike's P.o.v**

As an hour passes Billies stomach rumbles loudly.

"Someone's hungry," Emily says.

"I'm fucking starving! I need pizza and ice cream I want a pizza with an ice cream topping," Billie squeals like an excited little boy.

"Ooh that sounds good!" Tré says.

"Get your own," Billie yells sticking his tongue out.

"We haven't got any food yet?" I say.

"Ahhhh I want food!" Billie shrieks throwing a fake mini tantrum.

"Jeez if you're going to act like a two year old we'll treat you like one," Emily says.

I smile at Emily and she nods knowing what I was thinking.

"Do you need to go potty Billie joe?" I say playing along with what Emily said.

"Uh uh," he says.

I move Billie into the back seat next to Tré and I jump into the drivers seat.

"Why did you put me back here?" he asks.

"Because you can't drive like this," I say, "now put your seat belts on and hope to fucking god we don't get pulled over my a cop," I add as we drive to the pizza shop.


End file.
